Un jeu qui dérape mal ou bien
by Destiny-Virgo
Summary: Désolé mais je n'ai pas trop respecté la trame de la vraie histoire. Résumé: Que se passe-t-il si un simple jeu dérape pour finir en un autre jeu plus adulte avec d'autres participants ? OW/SF
1. Défi lancé !

-Je ne vais jamais réussir la trouver ! Poudlard est pire qu'un labyrinthe grommelait notre bel écossais en arpentant illicitement les couloirs de l'école en pleine nuit.

**Flashback d une demi-heure**

Les 4 Gryffondor étaient assis dans leurs salles communes. Harry à moitié couché sur le canapé en train de feuilleter La Gazette d'un air distrait. Ron assit en tailleur l'autre extrémité regardait le feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Olivier, lui, assis coudes sur les genoux sur un fauteuil parlait avec Seamus, couché par terre en face de Dubois du récent événement qui se passait Poudlard : Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

"Quand même c est de la balle que se soit Poudlard ! s'excitait Seamus

-Ouais répondait un Harry plutôt déconnecté

-Ce serait cool d'y participer aussi !

-Ha... ha... T'as entendu le ministre ? Pas avant 17 ans.

-Ouais mais toi tu pourrais participer Olivier.

-Bof ça me tente pas...

Un blanc s'installa mais finalement notre petit rouquin intervint.

-Dis sa vous dirais pas un petit jeu ?

-Ouais on pourrait passer le temps ! répondit Seamus qui se rassit.

-Je suis partant. Et toi Harry ?

Ce fut trois paires d'yeux qui se posa sur notre cher Potter. Ce ne fut qu'après les avoirs regardés chacun leurs tours qu il se décida.

-Bon c'est ok à condition que ce ne soit pas...

-Super ! Sa vous tente Action ou Vérité ? coupa Ron.

-Aller, c'est parti !

Un soupir sortit de la bouche de l'Elu et il s'assit comme il faut.

-Qui commence ?

-Moi ! dit Seamus. Alors Harry, Action ou Vérité ?

-Vérité. Venant de toi Seamus, rien de bien ne pourra m'arriver.

-T'es gonflé quand même Alors... Hum... Vous avez des idées vous deux ?

-Non, répondit Ronald.

-Ouais. Je peux ? sourit l'aîné du groupe.

Hochement de tête positif de la part de notre survolté.

-Harry, est-ce vrai que tu es toujours puceau ?

-Tu perds pas de temps pour installer le sujet.

-Eh bien oui. Jamais personne n'est venu dans mon lit. Je suppose que c'est moi. Dubois, Action ou Vérité ?

-Action, répondit le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Tu veux bien remettre du bois dans la cheminée ?

-T'es nul Harry, soupira Seamus qui s'allongea sur le tapis.

-Si tu veux.

Olivier sortit sa baguette et fit léviter le bois pour le faire atterrir dans la cheminée.

-Mon tour. Ron, Action ou Vérité?

-Vérité.

-A ce que j'ai entendu tu aurais quelques pulsions de voyeurisme chez toi. Fred et George mentent-ils quand ils disent que tu les espionnes lorsqu'ils sont sous la douche ?

Grand moment de silence. Tout le monde regardait notre roux qui teintait son visage de la même couleur que celle de Gryffondor.

-Oui murmura-t-il. Je vais me coucher.

Et Ron se leva et partit en direction du dortoir.

-A qui le tour ? demanda innocemment l'auteur de la dernière question.

-Bon je monte aussi, dit Harry en rejoignant le même lieu que Ron.

-Action ou Vérité Dubois ?

-Vérité.

-Tu es gay ?

Olivier ne perdit pas son sourire et s'approcha de Seamus. Comme il était allongé de dos, Dubois se coucha sur lui et lui mit les poignets à côté sa tête.

-Mais qu est-ce que tu branles ?!

Il se colla contre lui et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes avant de bifurquer au dernier moment vers son oreille.

-Oui Finnigan. Oui j'aime les mecs. Ce qui me branche c'est la baise entre gars. Oui je suis gay. Pourquoi cette question ? Es-tu homophobe ?

Seamus avala difficilement sa salive avant de répondre.

-Non. Je te trouve trop craquant et j'aurais était dégoûté si tu avais été hétéro.

Face cette déclaration le plus vieux se releva et partit se rassoir.

-Tu permets que j'évalue ta sincérité?

-Oui.

-Bien. Si tu réussis mon défi, tu auras le droit faire ce que tu veux de moi. Ca te va ?

-Oui.

-Alors tu vas devoir me ramener un des caleçons de..."

**Fin Flashback**

-Putain comment je vais faire pour trouver la chambre de Viktor Krum ? se demandait Seamus en continuant ses recherches.


	2. Chambre trouvée et plan à préparer !

-Pff... Comment je pourrais faire pour trouver cette satanée piaule ?! se demandait Seamus toujours au bout du rouleau.

Il se décida à faire les étages un par un en espérant tomber sur le bon. Etaient déjà exclus le navire de Durmstrang puisque Dumbledore avait dit que les françaises de Beauxbatons seraient au 5ème étage et que les bulgares seraient aux 3ème étage mais... ce troisième étage est un vrai labyrinthe ! Le défié cherchait désespérement un indice ou une indication pour trouver où se trouver les quartiers des nouveaux invités plus que virils. Lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas, il sursauta et se cacha vite dans un angle de mur.

-Lumos... murmurait une voix masculine.

La voix venait de derrière lui donc il était caché grâce à sa cachette de dernière minute mais les bruits de pas se rapprochait et un élève de Poudlard lui passa à côté sans le voir. L'uniforme était aux armoiries de Poufsouffle. Mais de dos il n'a pas pu voir qui cétait. En attendant, cet élève avait un beau cul. Seamus prit son courage à deux mains et le suivit tout en veillant à marcher sur les tapis pour étouffer le bruit de ses pas. Lorsque ce mystérieux élève tourna, il put voir qu'il s'agissait de Cédric Diggory. Il avança vers un mur et frappa quatre coups consécutifs. Une porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un en sortit.

-Oh putain... murmura notre petit Gryffondor.

Le gars qui venait de sortir de cette porte-mur n'était autre que le Bulgare le plus viril qui puisse être donné d'existait: Viktor Krum.

Incoryable. Pourquoi le Champion de Durmstrang rencontrait le Champion "officiel" de Poudlard ? Séance d'entraînement nocturne ? Vente d'informations ? Pour coucher ensemble ? ... Seamus n'avait pas pensé ça de sa propre volonté. En voyant le bulgare caressait... non malaxer le cul de Cédric cette idée lui était venue. Les deux entrèrent dans la supposée chambre de Viktor. La porte se referma sur eux. Seamus resta là encore un peu ébété de cette scène. Après avoir reprit ses esprits, il remonta vers sa salle commune en pensant à un plan pour réussir son défi.


End file.
